The Chronicles of Narnia, A Fan Fiction: The Child of Narnia
by Mischief Managed-Up To No Good
Summary: THIS FAN FICTION IS SO VERY DEAD! PLEASE DO NOT READ! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS! EVERYONE IS WEIRD AND OOC! THIS STORY IS HORRIBLE ANG BASICALLY JUST SUCKS!
1. Again, To Narnia!

**_A/N: I know this couldn't actually be possible, but, this is my Fan Fiction. I'll do what I like in it. It won't get too crazy!_**

* * *

Lucy sat in her favorite chair, just day dreaming about their times in Narnia, just wishing they could go back. They had so much fun, an so many adventures in Narnia. Just one more time. On last time.

"Susan, Edmund." Lucy said.

"What, Lucy?" Susan responded.

"Do you ever think we'll get to go back to Narnia?"

"I don't think so." Edmund said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Lucy sighed, and went back to daydreaming. She stared at the picture on the wall. It was a lion standing next to waterfall which was falling down a cliff. Lucy had gotten it, thinking the lion had looked like Aslan. As she went back to daydreaming, the lion moved it's head. At first Lucy thought she had just imagined it, and then it roared. It roared a deafening roar.

Susan's eyes went wide as she turned to the picture. Soon a smile spread across her face.

"Peter!" She yelled. "PETER!"

But there was no need to yell, as Peter had already heard the roar, and were already down the stairs.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Look!" Said Lucy excitedly, pointing at the picture, which was roaring again.

"You think... Narnia?" He asked, eyes wide.

"What else could it be?" Susan asked. "It's a moving picture!"

A smile spread across Peter's face as well. "Narnia." He said, just as wind began to blow.

"Peter?" Asked a girl descending the staircase. "Peter, what was that?"

"Who's this?" Lucy asked.

"Just a friend." Peter said quickly.

"What was she doing up there?"

"We were talking."

"Peter!" She exclaimed. "What on Earth is going on?"

She said this because she had just notice the picture, which had roared for a third time. With that final roar, the wind stopped. All was silent, and they found themselves once more in Narnia. They were standing on the cliff, with Aslan in front of them.

"Aslan!" The girls exclaimed. Thy all ran to him, but Peter's friend got there first.

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you don't get what it means in the last sentence. It means Gwendolyn knows Aslan, and isn't just a freak running to hug a random lion.**_


	2. A New Quest

_**A/N: New chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy. It took me a while to write this.**_

* * *

"Oh Aslan!" She (Gwendolyn) said. "I've missed you so much!"

Peter just stood there, staring. "Gwendolyn, you know Aslan? You've been to Narnia before?"

"Yes!" She said. "Wait... you've been here too? That's awesome! How many times? What did you do?"

"Twice." Lucy said. "The first time, we stopped the White Witch, fought in a huge war, and became queens and kings of Narnia."

Gwendolyn stared. "You?" She asked. "You're the Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

"Yep." Edmund said.

" _Thee_ kings an queens? Like High King Peter and all that?"

"Yep."

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said. "You're thee kings and queens?"

"Yep." Edmund said again.

"I recognized your names when I met you all. I just thought it was a coincidence!"

"What about you?" Peter asked. "How many times have you been here?"

"Four, including now." She said.

"Excuse me." Lucy said. "I just have a question."

"Ask away." Said Gwendolyn.

"Aslan, why are we here, now?"

"Dear one," Asla said to Lucy. "Weren't you just wishing you could come here again?"

"Yes, Aslan, I was, but we were never called to Narnia unless there was a problem that needed to be dealt with!"

"Sadly, Lucy, that is true." Aslan said. "But I cannot tell you what you have to do, Lucy. That, you must figure out yourselves."

With that, Aslan started walking away. "Aslan!" Lucy cried. Aslan stopped walking, and turned around. "Thank you!"

"For what, dear one?" Aslan asked.

"For bringing us back."

A smile appeared on Aslan's face. "Good luck, Lucy." He said. With that, he turned around, and disappeared.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The things Aslan says, I wouldn't actually put in a normal book, but this is Aslan. He talks like that. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Do You Trust Me?

_**A/N: It took me a while to write this chapter, doing research and all that. In the end, I found nothing. So, I took a few liberties with this. Hope you enjoy, even if I'm wrong!**_

* * *

After a moment, Edmund huffed. "Has anyone else noticed that Aslan never really helps?"

"Edmund!" Susan exclaimed.

"It's true!"

"Listen, Edmund." Peter said. "It's not up to you to say so. Without Aslan, we may have lost the last battle we fought here in Narnia."

"We had them in retreat!" Edmund said.

"Exactly!" Peter said, aggressively. "Without him, the Telmarine army wouldn't have surrendered!"

"Boys!" Gwendolyn pushed in. "There's no need to fight! I've been here before. Yes, Aslan has helped a whole lot But, I can also agree with Edmund. Aslan just told us to find it ourselves. He didn't tell us where to start." Her saying this, calmed both boys down.

"So All-Wise Gwendolyn," Susan said teasingly. "Where should we start looking?"

"Depending on how much time has passed," Gwendolyn said. "That way." She pointed right, off the side of the cliff.

"Alright, Gwendolyn. Why that way, and how are we going to get there?" Peter asked.

"For being the High King of Narnia, you really don't know your way around. That way leads towards Cair Paravel, and depending on how long has passed, I have friends there."

"How are we getting there?" He asked.

"Easy." She walked to the side of the cliff, right next to the rushing waterfall, while the others stayed back.

"So, High King Peter, which river would you say this is?"

"I'm not sure." Peter said. "If Cair Paravel is that way... this must be the Aleum River."

"So this is Phydus Falls?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"Why does it matter?" Lucy asked.

"Because, if it isn't Phydus Falls, I am going to kill Peter."

"Why?" Asked Susan.

"Well, I won't. You guys will."

"Gwen." Peter said. "What are you planning to do?"

"Before I tell you answer these two questions. One, Susan, how far down you you say that is?"

"I'm not sure, a hundred feet, maybe."

"Two, Peter." She said. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Gwen..."

"Good." She stepped back a few feet.

Peter, at that moment, realized what Gwendolyn was about to do. "Gwendolyn!" He exclaimed. "Don't you dare!"

"Peter, I trust you." She said. "If this is Phydus Falls, I've done this before."

With that said, Gwen took of running, right of the side of the waterfall

* * *

 _ **A/N: I don't know too much about geography and how far 100 feet actually is. So! I'm taking a few liberties here! I don't know if you could actually survive a dive into a river at the bottom of a waterfall after an 100 foot jump. You might, you might not. Gwen does, don't worry. JUST DON'T ACTUALLY TRY THIS! Thanks for reading. Please review.**_


	4. I'm So Sorry!

I know just Authors Note chapters aren't allowed, so, I'm sorry.

I have been so busy with life! I'm sorry I left you at a _cliffhanger_ (get it? My jokes are horrible, aren't they?) I'm not going to update in a while, or a long time. Maybe in the summer I can write a bit more. I know it's almost summer, but that means I so much more busier. I have a life, and most of it doesn't include writing. I'm so so so so so so so (etc.) sorry!


End file.
